1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to a method and apparatus for the secure communication of data, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for the delivery of secure encrypted data over the internet through a trusted intermediary in combination with a secondary medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern industries and professions require the rapid delivery of a variety of communications in a secure manner. Toward this end, numerous mechanisms have been developed which provide various levels of document encryption, and other security mechanisms.
However, these mechanisms do not readily and conveniently address maintaining confidence during the delivery process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which provides secure communications over a public network media. The present invention fulfills that need in a convenient communications system operating in concert with a selected packet-based network, or networks.